Dreaming
by munecarlie
Summary: Your call will wake me up from my slumber..
1. Chapter 1

_Damn, how will I contact him?_

_Email! No, silly! He never logs in.._

_Hmm, direct call? Aww, no way in hell I will dare to do that, I've not contacted him for.. A full term!_

_Argh! Should I simply send him a short message?_

_Huh? Sounds better... But will he reply?_

•••

Your Call

By

Muneca

Disclaimer : Neither of these characters are mine, except for Carl Masen.

Enjoy Reading!

•••

Ciel's POV

It has been a fucking full term I haven't talked to him. Literally. And now, I think it starts taking the toll.

The sleek black phone I've been holding since 3 hours ago is shining dimly. The screen shows the reels of contacts. And there is a number of someone I really want to see.

Yeah, my bestfriend. Sebastian.

He is maybe enjoying his holiday in the last month of this said-going-to-be-doom-year in his warm house located in the city side. This holiday may be the last before he goes overseas for International Olympiad. Chemistry. Definitely his thing.

Sebastian has been my best partner since 5 years ago and I've known him for 6 years. We have been through a lot of things. Started from killer teachers, having tour together, sleeping together in camp and until that time I graduated earlier.

Also, I've loved him unconditionally until now. For my surprise, I still can be able to wait for him. 5 years weren't pieces of cake.

I got twice depression of it. But he is the only thing which can make me missing him like hell. His virtuoso ability, his kindness, his brightness, his warm smile and his heart.

Last July, I've tried to stop contacting him and he didn't really mind my weird behaviour. He might think that I was busy in college while he was busy in olympiade.

And I think, I'm surrender now...With those miseries swaying off my power on keep ignoring him...

I've been falling too hard.

•••

Normal POV

The young lady in her pajamas was turning her body to the right and wore that serious face while looking at his phone screen.

To : S. Michaelis

Hey, dude! Whassup? Been awhile huh? How's your training? Hey where'll you spend your holiday? Imy :)

Her small face was scrutinized cutely. Her thought was more complicated as she decided one action to another. And after fifteen minutes, her final decision was sending her message without any editting on it.

Her heart was thumping like drum and her cerubim face was all scarlett. And her Zicron Sapphire eyes were glowing in sadness as the moonlight was playing its light.

"As if you know it, as if you know how bad I'm missing you."

She murmurred sloppily. Her eyelids fluttered of heavy and slowly closed.

Ciel opened her eyes and looked at her bedside table where her bear clock was placed. It was shown 6 a.m. In the morning, and meant she would have to hurry up for campus.

She stretched her small arms and wandered her sapphire eyes on her tidy room. There were nothing much in her lavender schemed-room, desk with Macs and iPhone, indigo bookshelf, a full body size mirror, a door directed to her closet and bathroom, and the last her blue metalic colored bed. She sighed for awhile,

"And hell is comin up!"

She pulled out from her blanket and strode to the mirror, looking at her perfect duplicate of 165cm young woman in snow white skin, small body, blue-gray long wavy hair, delicate and pretty small face, small red lips and big round blue eyes. Such a beauty if she realized that. Moreover, her pajamas were the one of Louis Feraud's handmade. So, it just simply made the young girl looked very pretty.

After a full minute looking at the mirror, she took a glance on her iPhone. No new message or anything she had hoped before. It broke her heart a little.

"Well, he's busy. So I should better not making it worse." She chanted herself.

Then, not wanting to come late on her class, she hurriedly prepared herself. A short bath, checking books and assignments, and breakfast. Since she was in such hurry, she decided to eat toast only with a glass of fresh milk. And finally, she went to her campus by car alone.

"It's good living alone in this city." She muttered. Her black Audi roared softly and fled. It only needed 15 minutes driving until she arrived safely sound in Faculty of Pharmacy. The other students were crowding the elite building. She took her laboratory coat and her bag. Of course she had parked that well-polished car in the parking lot in the basement of the building.

"Ciel!", a young American woman in ivory coat called her. She approached Ciel before the latter got to answer her call.

"Carlie! Good morning, why are you seem so all excited?" Ciel asked her with an eyebrow raised. The Carlie girl chuckled merrily.

"We're going to have a match with Science Faculty this eve, and I'm going to take my turn!" Her curly reddish blonde hair was bouncing as she jumped, and her fair skin glowed.

"Really? Wow! Good luck then! But how about your test? Don't you have a pretest for Biochemistry, Carl?" Ciel chuckled.

"Aw, man! Don't remind me! But I'm sure I can make it! You've taught me remember?" Carlie pouted and both of the girl laughed.

And then, the class started. Fortunatelly, Ciel and Carlie was in the same class for Organic Chemistry so they could discuss their assignments.

"It'd surely be easier if Sebastian was here." Ciel sighed.

"Who Ciel?" Carlie asked her in incredulous tone.

"Ahm, nothing." Ciel snapped.

Carlie only nodded and listened to the lecture again, while Ciel was looking at her iPhone. A message from Sebastian was shown.

_From : _

_Ah, hi, Ciel! Whassup? I'm good, why haven't you called lately? Well, I know y're busy and I might not be able to answer. Yeah, it's good and going to be very good. I'm now in Australia, we are going to have a diving. Y' know. Stress relieve. So how's your college? Btw, can you visit me? I need your help here._

Ciel gasped and a smile was creeping up her small lips. And she replied a short message.

_To : S. Michaelis_

_Well, I was busy. You were busy too. So no offense I wouldn't like to be eaten if I bothered you. Sounds fun there huh? When'll you back? Nice! And you'll graduate next year, with the others too. My days are perfect. Sure, weekend? What's it? And make sure you're home too._

Ciel pressed send and the message fled away. It took so long for the latter to reply, so the girl turned her phone off returning to the lecture.

After a long 2 and a half hours, Ciel put her book in her bag and walked out from the study room. The Masen girl was on her right side.

"So, mind to telling me who was it you were texting in the class?" Carlie raised her eye brow playfully.

"My friend in high school, you know I was graduated earlier right?" Ciel muttered, but the blonde girl could catch that.

"Aww, a boy- friend? It's rare to see you with boys. Even after a full term, I never see you with someone else." Carlie said.

"Hm, I can't tell you now! Hahahaha.." Ciel vaguely answered making another girl shrunk her lips.

"Okay, this secretive bitch..." She muttered in a sigh. Ciel simply chuckled on her friend's annoyance.

When the two lasses passed Chemistry Department, someone called Ciel.

"Ciel!"

Ciel turned her head to the direction where the voice came out. There was a tall boy of 188 cm with ebony jet hair smiled at her, and she knew him very well. Her heart felt like bigger thrice than before and her face was brightened as the man waved his pale right hand.

Ciel then pulled Carlie with her to the man's place.

"Wow, Ciel who is this guy?" Carlie asked in awe expression. When they were close to Sebastian. Carlie eyed the latter and then stared at Ciel.

"Hi Sebastian! Carlie, this is my bestfriend Sebastian... And Sebastian, this is Carlie.."

Sebastian bowed respectively to Carlie while Carlie just smiled to him sheepishly.

"Why are you here? Aren't you in Australia?" Ciel snapped softly. The taller man grinned,

"I've homed since last week, we are having holiday before leaving to German for the final."

Sebastian said. The other two girls simply quieted.

"Ok, let's talk in the canteen, Sebastian. I have tons of shits." Ciel said in her frown. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Um, Ciel, I think I have to leave now. I still have to attend The Choir." Carlie said in apologetic face.

"Hmm, ok! Make sure you arrived home safely, Carl!" Ciel giggled, because Carlie was actually hate the choir but she had been elected. That baddass singer was just a Goddess of Voice.

"See you tomorrow on Pharmaceutic, Ciel! Bye, Sebastian! Nice to see you." The blonde then skipped her leave.

"So, where is the canteen Ciel?" Sebastian took her attention. Ciel turned her body, "Just follow me!" She said. So, both of old friend walked side by side.

Sebastian was telling her about the training in Australia. It was fun according to him, because the Proffesors were easy going and master in Chemistry. And he could meet new friends, new places to visit in Australia. But, he left the school and he wasn't sure about the Last Examination.

"I'm sure you can pass it, Sebastian. I know you excel the subjects... And, I trust you too..." Ciel answered softly, making the latter stared at her.

"So, tell me about your next plan?" Ciel asked.

"I will have the final olympiad on next year's March, after the Last Examination. So do all the teams. And, then I will try to enroll a Japanese University.. Since my father was a half Japanese, he will happy to go home anyway." Ciel was then silenced. She knew he would take overseas. And wouldn't stay in England. But, hearing it directly just made the hollow in her chest growing bigger.

"Uhm, so... We won't meet again?" She asked weakly.

"I didn't say we won't. But I'll visit you in holiday... Don't worry, silly." Sebastian laughed on her weird expression of stress.

"Oh of course, it'll be good not to see your grampy face all around here". Ciel grudged receiving a muffed laughter.

As they found a table to sit, Ciel called for the waiter and made her order. She knew very well what Sebastian would like to eat. As the waiter woobily went away, Ciel's eyebrows stucked in the mid of her forehead.

"What is it with that guy, huh!" She huffed, Sebastian saw it and grimaced

"He was swooned by you, don't you know your charm is indeed monstrousfull? As much as massive it seems!" He said seriously.

"Urrrzzz, stop that! Your words make me nauseaous... Well, let's start, what's your problem bringing you to me?" Ciel straighted her back. Sebastian pulled out his outdated phone, Ciel chuckled.

"I can't believe you still use that old phone? A Sony Ericson? Where's your Lumia?"

Sebastian quieted,

"Someone stole it back then when I was taking course, and I use it for now until I buy one. You have to see this." Sebastian handed Ciel his phone which was opened at the gallery of photos.

Ciel took his phone and saw the photos there.

"What is it?" She mussed, giving the thing back to the owner.

"It is what I found in the internet, my surname is included in a list of trial target of a certain mass-killer, people call him C. Police still hunt him, and I know your cousin is a chief. I just want my family being protected here when I'm going to competition. Please, Ciel..." Sebastian face somehow was showing some grief. Ciel nodded automatically. Her heart chanted, _he is in danger and his family isn't an exception for it. I don't know what made the killer want to kill him. But I have to protect him..._

Not long after that, the waiter came and served the food. Ciel altered their conversation to other topics to cheer the ebony haired boy. And they went smooth.

In the apartment room, Ciel laid she laid her body on the bed. It was 8 p.m and Sebastian himself already went home at 4 p.m after their meeting. She never regretted her choice to skip a class, but she really felt sad not to see the boy again for weeks or maybe months. She rolled and faced the window where the moon could be seen. Her small frame then curled up into a tight ball.

"I wish You always beside him and protect him." She prayed before taking her phone and texted her cousin about the mission. After a long twenty minutes it lasted, she decided to take a short bath and slept.

When she almost guarded in her slumber, she felt like someone was standing in the corner. But, her eyelids were heavy so she drifted faster. Without knowing, a man with white hair brought her to somewhere. He injected her with anaesthetic fluid to keep her in dreamland and took her into his car.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**What is it? I'm feeling like flying with a very light head.. Am I dreaming?**_

_**I do now in my slumber, but if I'm not wrongly recalled, I never buy sort of flying-like-bed-thingy... So what the fuck is happening?**_

In the silky night sky, stars were shimmering silvery gold. Grey cloud shades were clothing the naked glowing white moon. And crows sang death rhythem, mocking the tall man with white silvery hair who was bringing a petite blue haired girl on his arms. The girl was seemly in a very deep level of sleep. Her body was so limb as her right hand swaying from the moves made by the man. Her left hand was on her chest strongly grabbing her necklace.

The man then walked in silent of the midnight into a tall building. The front fountain was placed a silver bar name of "Silvan International Hotel". As he entered the hall with beautiful chandeliers, the men and women claded in tuxedo were bowing at him. He smiled shortly at them, and walked away to the lift and went to the 7th floor.

"Ciel, you know what happen to our family, why escape it, cousin?" He mumbled to the sleeping figure. His pale violet orbs were plainly staring at her, he had never found either answer and explanation of her attitude even if she was awake because he knew exactly that his cousin's mind was very indeed mysterious.

As the lift box arrived, he grabbed the card to his room from his pocket. He opened the door with only sliding the silvery card in the scanner. With a soft blam, he closed the door by his right foot. And then, he put Ciel in the prepared room. A wide bedroom in glamourous style. He patted her head and left silently. Leaving her alone.

**In the Morning of Next Day**

Ciel woke up with a slight dizziness in her head, she massaged her temple before looking around.

"Ahh! It's spinning... But where am I?" She murmured, while laying on her bed again. And not long after that, the white haired man came in bringing a silver tray of food. He smiled and hummed.

"You're in the Silvan, Ciel... I brought you here last night because Dad had said so." Ciel eyed the man suspiciously.

"That was a very rude way to bring me here with anaesthaetic IV. You never change, Ash Landers." Ciel snickered while eating her breakfast. Ash frowned at her way adressing him.

"I'm so sorry, my lovely cousin. But your safety is my first command from him. Last 2 days, Dad received a report about some massacre cases and there was something interesting he'd found. We'll talk it later, Ciel, after the breakfast. I have to call Angela because she'll freaking out when she finds my room empty." Ash grinned at his rolling eyes little cousin.

"I wish Angela will build a cell in your room, so that you won't sneaking out." She cursed. With that, the conversation was ended and Ash left Ciel alone.

After the quiet breakfast, Ciel saw her phone was on the drawer. She sat on the edge of the bed and staring at the window. Surely, the Silvan had the most beautiful scenery as it was on the high shore nearby free-ocean. Her uncle had built this hotel with every ounce of work hard he'd been done. And here, Ash became the holdstaker of this amazing hotel.

'Drrrttt' Ciel's phone vibrated and made the girl turning her head. It was a call. From Sebastian.

"Why are you calling me in this freaking morning, Sebastian?" Ciel said. Her mood was off because she knew she wouldn't be allowed to go outside.

"Ah, why is the sulking? You've gotten into bad mood in this morning huh? That's not good for health, Ciel... You'll get heart attack easily.." He laughed. Ciel was missed her heart beat as she heard the laughter.

"Egh, I won't die easily, silly! I'm grounded here. Ash took me last night. And he must be banned me from any outing. Especially ones from campus." Ciel sadly said.

"You're in Silvan, huh... I can see your cousin has some scary-obsesive-compulsive over you now. Hmm, even for going to campus, such a bad news, only saying!" Sebastian murmurred.

"No need to sorry. I can't leave this place and I hate being caged." Ciel's voice became smaller and then a long silence dropped in the conversation.

"What if I pick you up now?" Sebastian asked her, making a smile crept up on her lips.

"Good idea, just try it! Ash trusts you anyway." Ciel said happily.

"Alright then! See you there in a half hour" the red button was pressed.

Ciel ran to the bathroom and dressed casually. Leather heel-boots, jeans and t-shirt. She brought her black coat on her arm. 'Bless God, Ash brought me my clothes' she thought. She took her purse and phone then went off to the TV room. Ash was sitting with hot Caramel Macchiato on the marble table. His eyes were fixed on his flat screen, soccer. When Ciel closed the door, his eyes screened her rather than the TV.

"You know, I prohibit you to go anywhere." He said mockingly. Ciel just shrugged off and skipped to the kitchen. Then, she grabbed an apple and ate them raw. After thirty minutes, someone rang the bell and the door was opened.

"Ah! Sebastian! What a surprise, come in!" Ash voice was solemn and sincere.

"Thanks Ash! But, I'm here only to pick up your little cousin because she promised me to go to the reunion today. Where is she?" Sebastian answered calmly. Ciel heard her name was mentioned.

"I'm here! Wait a minute!" Ciel shouted. Then the men kept standing on the front door. It was seem like Ash asking Sebastian where the place of the reunion.

"Oh! In Lizzy's Mansion." He said shortly because Ciel approached them. Ash then turned to her.

"I allow you because it's Sebastian with you. And you must be here again tomorrow. Take care!" He said sternly, but Ciel simply ignored him.

"Come on." Ciel dragged her best friend to walk faster. She was so furious at Ash.

"Well, calm down, Ciel! You're free now. Let's just think that way. Ok? It's lucky because today is reunion day. I'm having my day off, but I'm still feeling guilty because you still can't attend your class in your campus." Sebastian faced Ciel. His face was all apologetic. It made Ciel's anger faded away, just like sucked thick clouds.

"Nothing to worry, Sebastian. I'm so grateful you're here and helping me out. Carlie will know it and she will help me outta this freaking hell! Don't you know, she's even younger three years than us. That brainy-head!" Ciel said.

"Wow! Really? I bet she can win any olympiade she wants." Sebastian was shocked. Ciel frowned because the only thing in the man's mind was only competition.

"She never had the chance... Irronically! Her parents are singer and actor. She is pushed to be one of their kind! But she has her way out. She's also cunning, as you have to know... Her parents were somehow tricked! She attends Pharmacy now because there was a gamble. She won over both of her parents. But she never tells me what kind of gamble it is." Ciel spoke.

Sebastian only stared at her. They never realized that they arrived at the parking area where Sebastian's car was parked. The conversation flowed like a river.

Along their way, Ciel talked about her campus and some scatchy things. While the driver, Sebastian listened to her carefully. At the time, she would be the audience of Sebastian's story. Ciel acknowledged that next February he would go to Japan to do the test. And also their school's condition was included in Sebastian's topic. Sebastian himself was still unsure of certain things in Japan. But, he kept on the plan. While Ciel herself, would make some decisions in her family's problem.

"I might be die if Ash's father didn't do something to them. And now, they are trying to rob the monetary fund." Ciel sighed. Sebastian watched her changing emotion.

"Um, well. You really have to do something on that! Ah, by the way, can we buy something first? Lizzy asked me to buy some snacks." Sebastian asked her. Ciel only nodded nonchalantly, not so long after the welcoming gate of a district where Lizzy was live, they found a grocery. They walked side by side, not to mention that it was a very approximate distance they had. Sebastian knew the air was cold so he hugged Ciel's shoulder and dragged her a bit to walk faster into the building.

"What the- are you trying to kidnap me too hah?" Ciel complained with red hues on her cheeks. While the boy grinned.

"Let's take a fast move so we can get there earlier!".

"Thanks, Sebastian! For bringing me here." Ciel smiled. The black haired boy was eyeing the girl who was sitting beside him. They were on the Middleford's house garden, sitting side by side while watching the Sirius from far away.

"You're still so sullen, Ciel... I don't know what to do again, what's wrong?" Sebastian pulled Ciel so she laid on his shoulder.

"Hmm... Nothing..." She mumbled as she closed her eyes. Enjoying the last moment only with Sebastian. "I know you're sad because I'm going to leave and you'll face the obstacle in becoming Pharmacist...", as Sebastian said that, Ciel burried her face by pulling Sebastian's shirt. She tried to hide her cry.

"Shhh... It'll be fine... Everything's going to be alright..."

**3 Years Ago...**

"Are you going mad?" A hard baritone voice of Vincent roared along the corridor of a certain manor.

"Vince... Calm down.." A very beautiful woman tried to calm him dowm by grabbing his arm, keeping that arm from slapping a young girl in front of them.

"Maybe I am! But I'm no longer have the patience pursuing you, Father! I will choose my own way of life from now!" Ciel Phantomhive's eyes were full with disappointment, anger and sadness. Lady Rachel who was still holding her husband's arm, was stilled stun there. It was the first time she heard how hard headed her only daughter was.

"Fine! Then, leave! You're no longer my daughter!" With that, Vincent Phantomhive would never met his daughter anymore.

And then, Ciel Phantomhive's life was strangled alone. It was her fortune that her uncle, Ryan Landers, was very gracious and caring so he took care of her. Ryan was Vincent's cousin who lived in Ufa, Russia. But because of Ciel, he moved back to England.

Ciel then tried her best entering the accelerated school and pursuing her own dream, becoming those who help people. Rather than studying economy and business, she choosed pharmacy.

While she was enjoying her freedom, she never knew that her parents were almost being killed by those people who tried ruining Phantom Group. So, they were pretending death and moved to New Zealand under the protection from FBI.

The news reached the lone girl on her graduation day. Her calm demeanor had been cracking a bit but her cousins never waver to support her, so she could straight her back and again facing the world. And with that, on her shoulder there were two thing must be done. Reclaiming back the Phantom Group and reaching her dream.

Tbc


End file.
